Grupo: Los Merodeadores
by Greykushiro
Summary: En un arrebato de aburrimiento y curiosidad por saber que era aquello de Whatsap que tanto les gusta a los muggles, Sirius crea un grupo con los demás Merodeadores. Nada bueno puede salir de esta experiencia o, mejor dicho, de estos chats... (Cada jueves, un nuevo capítulo)
1. 3º Año: Adivinación-Runas

_**GRUPO: LOS MERODEADORES**_

_Sirius Black ha cambiado el nombre del grupo_

_Sirius Black se ha unido_

_James Potter se ha unido_

_Remus Lupin se ha unido_

_Peter Pettigrew se ha unido_

**Sirius Black:** DOY POR BAUTIZADO ESTE GRUPO!

**James Potter: **Sirius, tío! Te aburres en Adivinación, ¿eh?

**Sirius Black: **Ya te digo, Jimmy! La loca esta dice que veo al Grim jajaj

**James Potter: **Lo he oido... Me siento a tu lado...

**Peter Pettigrew: **Yo también lo he oido, Sirius...

**Sirius Black: **Peter, tío! Buenos días! Te hemos escuchado roncar! jajaj

**Remus Lupin: **Sirius... QUÉ ES ESTO?!

**James Potter:** Es nuestro nuevo grupo de ese programa muggle llamado Watsap o algo así...

**Sirius Black:** Es que me aburría! Remus, qué coño hacías para no contestar?!

**Remus Lupin: **Os estoy hablando desde la enfermería y no hay buena cobertura

**Peter Pettigrew: **Otra vez malo? No te curaron bien las heridas de la otra noche?

**Remus Lupin: **Estoy en la enfermería por culpa de SIRIUS

**Sirius Black: **YOOO?! Y AHORA QUÉ TE HE HECHO?! Si es por el chocolate del desayuno...

**Remus Lupin: **FUISTE TÚ QUIÉN SE LO COMIÓ?!

**James Potter: **Uhhh... La que has liado, Sirius...

**Sirius Black: **Se estaba deshaciendo y me daba pena...

**Remus Lupin: **... Sirius...

**Sirius Black: **Dime :)

**Remus Lupin: **Estás muerto.

**James Potter: **Has hecho enfadar al lobito, Sirius... Cuando Remus pone un punto, es que no llegas vivo a la próxima clase :)

**Sirius Black: **Mira que majo, Jimmy!

**Peter Pettigrew: **Chicos, viene la profe...

**James Potter: **La vemos, Peter!

**Sirius Black: **QUE VIENE! QUE VIENE!

...

**James Potter: **Ha pasado el peligro, excepto para Sirius

**Sirius Black: **Por qué?

**James Potter: **Recuerda... Remus te va a matar...

**Sirius Black: **... Espero que Pomfrey lo ate a la cama...

**Remus Lupin: **No estoy enfermo

**Sirius Black: **Remus! Pensé que te habías muerto!

**Remus Lupin: **Quien va a morir hoy, vas a ser tú.

**James Potter: **Huyyyyy... Lo que te ha dicho, Sirius... Y ha puesto el punto...

**Sirius Black: **Remus, en esta vida hay que ser generosos

**Remus Lupin: **Generosos?! Me has quitado MI chocolate y le has echado la culpa a Frank Longbottom!

**James Potter: **Un minuto de silencio por el difunto Frank... Siempre te tendremos en nuestro corazón...

**Sirius Black: **Hoy estás iluminado, Jimmy!

**James Potter: **Remus, Sirius está temblando. Yo lo agarro y tú le matas :)

**Remus Lupin: **Me parece buena idea.

**Sirius Black: **Tíos! Esto no tiene gracia! Y si te compro una tableta en Honeydukes mañana?

**Remus Lupin: **No.

**Sirius Black: **Y si te visito todos los días a la enfermería?

**Remus Lupin: **Por última vez, no estoy enfermo.

**James Potter: **Y qué haces allí?

**Remus Lupin: **POR CULPA DE SIRIUS! EL MOVIL SE HA PUESTO A VIBRAR EN MI PANTALÓN EN MEDIO DE LA CLASE DE RUNAS Y ME HA TOCADO HACERME EL ENFERMO! HE HECHO QUE ME DESMAYABA Y TODO PARA IRME!

**James Potter: **Con tu cara ya basta, Remus... Cualquiera que la vea, dirá que vas a palmarla como Sirius jajaj

**Sirius Black: **JIMMY!

**Remus Lupin: **Y NO SOLO ESO! Lily me ha intentado reanimar...

**James Potter: ... **QUE LILY QUÉ?!

**Sirius Black: **Se cambian los papeles, Jimmy :)

**Remus Lupin: **Me ha cogido y me ha intentado hacer el boca a boca...

**Sirius Black: **Remus, eso se dice más suave, no de sopetón... Jimmy está en el suelo...

**Remus Lupin: **O_O

**Sirius Black: **Te salvo de Jimmy si tú me perdonas lo del chocolate :)

**Remus Lupin: **Nunca.

**Sirius Black: **Alice se lleva a Jimmy a la enfermería... Yo no digo nada más...

**Remus Lupin: **Mi chocolate no se compra con nada.

**Sirius Black: **Ha salido de clase...

**Remus Lupin: **...

**Sirius Black: **Se le oye por el pasillo recitar todas las maldiciones imperdonables...

**Remus Lupin: **... De acuerdo! Pero quiero mi chocolate a cambio!

**Sirius Black: **Que manejable eres :3

**James Potter: **Por fin entras en razón, Remus XD Sólo estaba tomándote el pelo jajaj

_Remus Lupin ha dejado el grupo_

**Sirius Black: **Ha muerto

**James Potter: **Eso parece...

**Sirius Black: **No te molesta lo de Evans, Jimmy? XD

**James Potter: **Cambiemos de tema, por favor...

**Peter Pettigrew: **Me he perdido algo?

**James Potter: **Sigue durmiendo, Peter :)

**Sirius Black: **Eso! Que nos toca después con McGonagall XD


	2. 3º Año: Transformación

_**GRUPO: LOS MERODEADORES**_

**Sirius Black: **Me aburro...

**Sirius Black: **Me sigo aburriendo...

**Sirius Black: **En serio, me estoy a-b-u-r-r-i-e-n-d-o...

**Sirius Black: **JIMMY! QUE ME CONTESTES! QUE TE ESTOY VIENDO!

**James Potter: **Sirius, tío! Tenía a McGonagall enfrente!

**Sirius Black: **Y YO TENGO A QUEJICUS Y NO DIGO NADA!

**Peter Pettigrew: **Alguien sabe cómo hacer que mi carcacol sea un conejo?

**Sirius Black: **Claro... No me contestáis y ahora quieres que te responda?!

**James Potter: **No, Peter. No lo sabemos :) Pregunta a Remus

**Peter Pettigrew: **Es que está a la otra punta de la clase...

**James Potter: **Ahí va, mi madre! Si nuestro querido Remus es un desertor! Se me había olvidado!

**Sirius Black: **Desertor, mis huevos!

_Remus Lupin se ha unido_

**Sirius Black: **Ale, ya está :)

**Remus Lupin: **Quieres dejarme en paz, Sirius?!

**James Potter: **Eso que pides es imposible, lobito :D

_Remus Lupin ha dejado el grupo_

**James Potter: **Te está retando, Sirius XD

**Sirius Black: **Pues conmigo nadie puede! POR GRYFFINDOR!

_Remus Lupin se ha unido_

**Remus Lupin: **Que-me-dejes!

_Remus Lupin ha dejado el grupo_

**Sirius Black: **Tú sigue... Quien ríe el primero, ríe mejor jajaj

**Peter Pettigrew: **Creo que es al revés, Sirius...

**Sirius Black: **Da igual, si voy a ganar yo! :D

**Sirius Black: **JIMMY, DEJA DE OBSERVAR TANTO A EVANS, QUE TE VEO!

_Remus Lupin se ha unido_

_Remus Lupin ha dejado el grupo_

_Remus Lupin se ha unido_

_Remus Lupin ha dejado el grupo_

_Regulus Black se ha unido_

**Regulus Black: **Y esto?

**Sirius Black: **WTF! NIÑO, DEJA EL MÓVIL! QUE ESTAS EN CLASE!

**Regulus Black: **Y tú también, hermano. Cuando se lo diga a mamá...

_Regulus Black ha dejado el grupo_

**James Potter: **Por qué habías agregado a tu hermano? No sabía que fuera un Merodeador también jajaj XD

**Sirius Black: **Se me había ido el dedo, desgraciado!

**James Potter: **Sirius ha agregado a un Slytherin, Sirius ha agregado a un Slytherin...

**Peter Pettigrew: **jajaj :D

**Sirius Black: **PETER! NO TIENE GRACIA!

**Peter Pettigrew: **Lo siento...

**James Potter: **Quieres que te dé el número de Quejicus? XDXDXD

**Sirius Black: **Que gracioso el Jimmy! Te lo ha dado Evans?

**James Potter: **Me lo ha dado tu hermanito cuando le he visto con tu jersey puesto :)

**Sirius Black: ... **QUE ÉL QUÉ?!

**Peter Pettigrew: **Sirius! Es broma! No te lo quites ahora!

**James Potter: **JAJAJJAJAJAJ XDXDXDXD

**Sirius Black: **Jimmy, hoy debes dormir con los ojos abiertos porque te voy a dar una ostia...

**James Potter: **Yo suelo dormir con los ojos cerrados, pero bueno... Gracias por la advertencia :)

**Sirius Black: **ERA UNA AMENAZA!

_Remus Lupin se ha unido_

**James Potter: **Y esto?

**Sirius Black: **Yo no he sido...

**Peter Pettigrew: **He sido yo... Remus, sabes convertir al caracol en conejo?

**Remus Lupin: **Claro Peter :) Mueves la varita de izquierda a derecha y conjuras el hechizo pensando en un conejo :)

**Peter Pettigrew: **Gracias!

**Remus Lupin: **De nada :)

**Sirius Black: **Remus, tío! Quédate con nosotros!

**James Potter: **Te echamos de menos...

**Remus Lupin: **Y más que me vais a echar. Tenéis a McGonagall detrás vuestro y eso solo significa...

**James Potter: **Pues nada, Sirius :) Nos vemos en los baños de la enfermería :)

**Sirius Black: **Oido, cocina :D


	3. 3º Año: Castigo: retretes

_**GRUPO: LOS MERODEADORES**_

**Sirius Black: **Pues aquí estamos Jimmy y yo... Limpiando retretes en la enfermería XD

**James Potter: **Alguno de estos regalitos debe de ser de Remus XDXDXD

**Sirius Black: **JAJAJAJJA XDXDXD

**Remus Lupin: **Qué graciosos... Os importaría dejar de hablar? Hay gente que quiere hacer deberes

**Peter Pettigrew: **A mí me da igual...

**Remus Lupin: **Claro, te los estoy haciendo yo!

**James Potter: **Cómo te utilizan, Remus XDXD

**Peter Pettigrew: **Se lo iba a pedir a Evans, pero me ha dado corte...

**James Potter: **A EVANS NI MEDIA, TE ENTERAS?!

**Peter Pettigrew: **Vale...

**Sirius Black: **Jimmy! Deja de hablar y ven a recoger mierda conmigo!

**Remus Lupin: **Eso. A ver si dejáis de hablar...

**James Potter: **Ostias Sirius! Mira que chorizo!

**Sirius Black: **POR MERLÍN! Seguro que es de Quejicus XD Mirad!

_Imagen_

**Peter Pettigrew: **Ahí va, que grande! O_O

**Remus Lupin: **JAMES! SIRIUS! NO ENVIÉIS ESTAS COSAS!

**James Potter: **Pero te has fijado en el color que tiene?

**Sirius Black: **Sí, tío! Tiene el mismo color que el vomitado que echó el otro día Quejicus cuando le dimos una poción caducada :D

**James Potter: **Es verdad! JAJAJJA XD Y está más arrugada que el profesor Slughorn XD

**Remus Lupin: **YA NOS HEMOS ENTERADO CÓMO ES! GRACIAS POR LA INFORMACIÓN TAN DETALLADA!

**Peter Pettigrew: **Y cuánto mide?

**Remus Lupin: **PETER! Encima no les des cuerda!

**James Potter: **Buff... No sabría decirte...

**Sirius Black: **Espera! Voy a sacarla una foto con la escobilla del váter para que te hagas una idea de lo que mide...

_Imagen_

**Remus Lupin: **MERLÍN! ES ENORME!

**James Potter: **Mira como se interesa el lobito :D

**Sirius Black: **No será tuya de la anterior "noche", verdad?

**Remus Lupin: **Si no me acuerdo de donde estoy y qué hago, cómo me voy a acordar si cago o no?!

**James Potter: **Sabia deducción :)

**Sirius Black: **Y Peter?

**Remus Lupin: **Está vomitando en la chimenea

**Sirius Black: **Aahhh...

**James Potter: **Mira quién ha entrado en la enfermería!

**Remus Lupin: **Quién?

**Sirius Black: **Lucius Malfoy...

**James Potter: **Parece ser que encontró nuestro petardo en el retrete de los baños! XD

**Sirius Black: **Los mejores 5 galeones invertidos en Zonko XD

**James Potter: **Cuando volvamos a Hogsmeade, hay que volver a por provisiones a Zonko!

**Sirius Black: **Por supuesto!

**Remus Lupin: **Y que no se os olvide Honeydukes... No tengo chocolate...

**James Potter: **Remus y el chocolate... Un amor que va más allá de lo inimaginable :3

**Sirius Black: **Luego está el amor imposible entre Jimmy y Evans XD

**James Potter: **Y QUÉ TAL ESTÁ TU MADRE, SIRIUS?! Es que me acabo de acordar de ella!

**Sirius Black: **Bien, por desgracia :( Pero gracias por preguntar :)

**James Potter: **Tengo una escobilla en la mano! No me hagas utilizarla contra ti!

**Sirius Black: **Con tu vista de topo, Jimmy, le darías en toda la cabeza a Pomfrey XD

**Remus Lupin: **Chicos, mañana hay que entregar una redacción en Pociones, así que no sé como lo vais a hacer...

**James Potter: **Hacerla nosotros?! JAJAJ

**Sirius Black: **No nos conoces muy bien, Remus! :D

**James Potter: **La vas a hacer tú :)

**Remus Lupin: **NO PIENSO HACERLO!

**Sirius Black: **Pensé que éramos amigos... ;(

**James Potter: **Remus, mala persona!

**Remus Lupin: **Os juro que en la próxima luna llena os busco y os mato!

**Sirius Black: **Tranqui, que era broma jaja

**James Potter: **Ya nos las apañaremos :)

**Sirius Black: **Cómo está Peter?

**Remus Lupin: **McGonagall ha entrado y se lo ha llevado a la enfermería

**James Potter: **O_O CUÁNDO?!

**Remus Lupin: **Hace diez minutos...

**Sirius Black: **Coño, Remus, eso se avisa! Que nos pilla aquí de wachipeo!

**James Potter: **Wachipeo?

**Remus Lupin: **Wachipeo?

**Sirius Black: **NO SE ME OCURRÍA OTRA PALABRA!

**James Potter: **Mira! Por ahí entra!

**Sirius Black: **APÁGALO!

...

**James Potter: **Ha pasado el peligro :)

**Sirius Black: **Y nos ha levantado el castigo!

**Remus Lupin: **Me alegro

**Sirius Black: **Vamos a la Sala Común y allí seguimos hablando :)

**James Potter: **Espero que haya Wi-fi allí

**Remus Lupin: **Aquí no pone nada...

**Sirius Black: **SOMOS LOS ÚNICOS PARDILLOS SIN WI-FI!

**James Potter: **Y si se la robamos a los de Ravenclaw?

**Remus Lupin: **Suerte con adivinar su contraseña :D

**Sirius Black: **Y a los de Hufflepuff?

**Remus Lupin: **Va lenta

**James Potter: **Y a los de Slytherin?

**Remus Lupin: **No llega

**Sirius Black: **Dormimos en el quinto coño de este castillo!

**James Potter: **Pues nada... A tirar de datos :)

**Remus Lupin: **Y por qué no hablamos en vez de mandarnos mensajes si ya estamos juntos?

**James Potter: **...

**Sirius Black: **...

**James Potter: **Pagas tú la factura de los móviles, Remus :)

**Remus Lupin: **QUÉEE?!

**Sirius Black: **Nos vemos en la Sala Común :D

...

**Peter Pettigrew: **Yo estoy bien por si alguien pregunta...

**¡TODO COMENTARIO ES BIEN RECIBIDO! :D**


	4. 3º Año: Sala Común

_**GRUPO: LOS MERODEADORES**_

**Sirius Black: **Casi nos quedamos a dormir en el pasillo! Jimmy no se acordaba de la contraseña!

**James Potter: **Yo la sabía! Solo que la Señora Gorda ha estado con Sir Cadogan de copas y cada vez que decía la contraseña, se descojonaba...

**Sirius Black: **Y qué gracia tiene "Queso de menta"?

**James Potter: **No tengo ni idea...

**Sirius Black: **Remus, tío, utiliza el chat! Me da igual si estás en el sillón de al lado!

**Remus Lupin: **Esto es penoso... Parecemos tres marginados sociales...

**James Potter: **Que mal te has despertado hoy, eh?

**Remus Lupin: **Os recuerdo que dentro de poco hay luna llena y tengo la cabeza...

**Sirius Black: **Pues no te vamos a dejar en paz! No señor!

**James Potter: **Después de escondernos tu doble vida hasta segundo año...

**Remus Lupin: **Podemos cambiar de tema, por favor?

**Sirius Black: **Había pis de gato en el suelo de la enfermería :)

**James Potter: **Seguro que era de la señora Norris XD

**Sirius Black: **O de Filch XD

**Remus Lupin: **OTRO TEMA, POR FAVOR!

**Sirius Black: **Aquella no es Evans?

**James Potter: **DÓNDE?

**Remus Lupin: **La que habla con Alice en el sofá del fondo...

**Sirius Black: **JODER, JIMMY! Pareces la niña del exorcista! Gírate con más cuidado!

**James Potter: **Estará hablando de mí?

**Sirius Black: **Clarooo... No tiene otra cosa mejor de qué hablar...

**Remus Lupin: **Creo que están hablando de la excursión de mañana a Hogsmeade. Y no para de mirar a Frank, así que estará planeando una cita con él...

**Sirius Black: **Tío, pareces un detective!

**James Potter: **Y te ha pedido ya salir Emmiline Vance de Ravenclaw, Remus?

**Remus Lupin: **Sí. Incluso ha intentado drogarme con varias Pociones de Amor en unas pastas... Todas acabaron en el estómago de Peter...

**Peter Pettigrew: **Pero estaban ricas...

**Sirius Black: **PETER! ESTÁS VIVO!

**Peter Pettigrew: **Estoy al lado vuestro...

**James Potter: **Coño, qué susto!

**Sirius Black: **Aceptaste la cita, Remus? :)

**Remus Lupin: **No me interesa

**Sirius Black: **Viejo amargado!

**James Potter: **Hay que reconocer que Vance es muy lista y guapa... NO TANTO COMO EVANS, pero algo es algo :)

**Sirius Black: **No te gustará Evans, Remus? :D

**Remus Lupin: **Por qué dices eso?

**Sirius Black: **Siempre te sientas con ella a estudiar y a hacer deberes... La miras cada dos por tres...

**Remus Lupin: **A vosotros os miro cada dos por tres y no estoy enamorado de vosostros!

**James Potter: **Yo aviso: como toques a Evans, te tiro por la Torre de Astronomía :)

**Remus Lupin: **Idea captada...

**Peter Pettigrew: **A mí nadie me ha pedido salir aún...

**Sirius Black: **A mí varias de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw :3

**James Potter: **Como en Gryffindor ya saben que eres un borrego, nadie te quiere XD

**Sirius Black: **A TI NI LA SEÑORA GORDA TE MIRA, ORCO!

**Peter Pettigrew: **Y... Y qué tal el Quidditch?

**James Potter: **ES MOMENTO DE HABLAR DE QUIDDITCH, PETER?

**Peter Pettigrew: **Es que estoy en medio de los dos...

**Sirius Black: **Si tanto quieres hablar de Quidditch, te metemos en el grupo "Equipo de Gryffindor"!

**Remus Lupin: ** Te aviso, Peter, que no te pierdes nada. Sólo hablan de chicas y de los de Slytherin, y no precisamente para llamarles "guapos"...

**James Potter: **Y ESO CÓMO LO SABES?

**Sirius Black: **ES QUE LO SABES TODO O QUÉ? NACISTE CON UNA ENCICLOPEDIA EN LA CABEZA?!

**Remus Lupin: **Me metiste sin querer la semana pasada, Sirius...

**James Potter: **...

**Sirius Black: **... También es verdad :)

**James Potter: **Sirius, aquella no es...?

**Sirius Black: ** Ya tengo ligue para Hogsmeade :D

**Remus Lupin: **Habláis de Mary McDonald?

**James Potter: **5 puntos para Lupin!

**Sirius Back: **Ahora mismo vuelvo :)

**Peter Pettigrew: **Yo creo... Que no lo va a conseguir...

**James Potter: **Deja surgir la magia, Peter!

**Peter Pettigrew: **Perdón...

**James Potter: **Y no pidas perdón por todo!

**Peter Pettigrew: **Perdón... Huy! Perdón...

**James Potter: **Ains... Eres complicado, Peter... Y esa cara, Remus?

**Remus Lupin: **Mejor... No te lo cuento...

**James Potter: **Te recuerdo que dormimos en la misma habitación... Y me gusta lanzar cosas por la ventana :)

**Peter Pettigrew: **Como cuando lanzaste mi libro de Pociones porque Evans te dio con la puerta en las narices?

**James Potter: **Exacto :)

**Peter Pettigrew: **Y como cuando lanzaste un zapato y lo encajaste en el palo mayor del patio?

**James Potter: **Sí

**Peter Pettigrew: **Y...Y... Cuando...

**James Potter: **Que sí, Peter... Que te vacié el baúl en una semana... Y bien, Remus, si no quieres llegar a Navidad con el baúl ligero, desembucha!

**Remus Lupin: **Me ha mandado un mensaje Evans para quedar mañana en las Tres Escobas

**James Potter: **...

**Peter Pettigrew: **NO, JAMES, NO LO MATES! SE ESTÁ PONIENDO MORADO! SIRIUS, AYUDA! Y POR QUÉ LO DIGO POR CHAT!

**Sirius Black: **He vuelto :) Y no pienso hacer el boca a boca al lobito

**Peter Pettigrew: **No te parece extraño cómo nos mira la gente?

**Sirius Black: **Qué quieres que te diga? Jimmy está estrangulando a Remus en el suelo, al lado nuestro, y nosotros tan contentos con estos aparatos muggles :)

**Peter Pettigrew: **Remus está pálido...

**Sirius Black: **Y cuando no?

**Peter Pettigrew: **Pero todavía más...

**Sirius Black: **Es por la luna :)

**Peter Pettigrew: **Es normal que sangre por la nariz?

**Sirius Black: **Se hace muchas heridas :)

**Peter Pettigrew: **Creo que está inconsciente...

**Sirius Black: **Ya le ayudará James a recuperarse :)

**Peter Pettigrew: **Sobre todo James... No has leído los chats?... Sirius, estás bien?

**Sirius Black: **Mejor que nunca :)

**Peter Pettigrew: **Remus no despierta...

**Sirius Black: **James está haciendo todo lo posible :)

**Peter Pettigrew: **Yo creo que sigue estrangulándole...

**Sirius Black: **Peter! Te preocupas mucho por todo! Hay que ir a lo importante! MAÑANA TENGO UNA CITA CON MARY MCDONALD :D Y lo voy a poner en el tablón de anuncios :)

**Peter Pettigrew: **Adiós... ... Pues yo sigo solo :)

...

**Sirius Black: **Bien, compadres, hasta mañana :)

**James Potter: **No habrá un mañana para Remus... Descuida...

**Peter Pettigrew: **No... Si se nota...

**James Potter: **Tienes suerte de que McGonagall haya entrado en la Sala Común en ese instante, sino te extingo...

**Peter Pettigrew: **Creo que tiene el aparato muggle apagado... Sirius ya está durmiendo... Y Remus creo que también...

**James Potter: **Eso, eso... Duerme, mi querido Remus... No saldrás de Hogsmeade vivo...

**Peter Pettigrew: **Oye, James... Sirius y Remus tienen una cita... Podemos quedar los dos e ir a Honeydukes...

**James Potter: **NO HACÍA FALTA DECIR QUE REMUS TIENE UNA CITA! DUÉRMETE YA!

**Peter Pettigrew: **Perdón... Buenas noches...

**Sirius Black: **Mañana tengo una cita :) Y James es un cuernudo :)

**James Potter: **SIRIUS!

**Sirius Black: **zzzzzzzz...

**¡TODO COMENTARIO ES BIEN RECIBIDO!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VUESTROS COMENTARIOS Y POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA! RESPONDIENDO A LA PREGUNTA: A VERDAD ES QUE VA SOBRE LA MARCHA ESTA HISTORIA, ASÍ QUE NO SÉ CUANTOS CAPÍTULOS HARÉ, PERO ESPERO QUE SEAN MUCHOS :D**

**ESPERO QUE OS RIÁIS TANTO CON ESTA HISTORIA COMO YO ME RIO CUANDO LA ESCRIBO :)**


	5. 3º Año: Hogsmeade

_**GRUPO: LOS MERODEADORES**_

**Sirius Black: **Buenos días a todos! :D

**James Potter: **Como vuelvas a poner una carita sonriente, te meto el puñetero cacharro muggle por el puñetero agujero por donde tu puñetera mierda sale a la luz.

**Sirius Black: **Básicamente, que me meterás el móvil por el culo

**James Potter: **Exacto.

**Sirius Black: **La próxima vez ponlo en nuestro idioma o el pobre Peter se pensará que le han raptado unos extraterrestres mientras dormía y le han llevado a su planeta XDXDXD

**Peter Pettigrew: **Estoy despierto...

**Sirius Black: **Buenos días, Peter! Parece que el único que está en coma es el lobito :D

**James Potter: **Tranquilo, que ahora lo rescato yo...

**Sirius Black: **JAJAJJAJAJ XDXDXD QUE CARA HA PUESTO CUANDO SE HA COMIDO LA ALMOHADA! XDXDXD

**Peter Pettigrew: **Pobrecito...

**James Potter: **Pobrecito, mis narices! Arriba cariño!

**Sirius Black: **Eso! Que tienes que ponerle los cuernos a Jimmy XD

**James Potter: **QUIERES QUE ME VUELVA A ACORDAR DE TU MADRE?!

**Sirius Black: **Si quieres sufrir una hemorragia cerebral, vale :)

**Peter Pettigrew: **Creo que le está volviendo a ahogar...

**Sirius Black: **Remus! Las palabrotas y lo que tengas que decir, por el chat!

**Peter Pettigrew: **Pero si le está inmovilizando James!

**Sirius Black: **Déjale un poco, tío

**Remus Lupin: **Os van a dar por saco a todos vosotros!

**Sirius Black: **Y en donde decías que habías quedado con Evans?

**Remus Lupin: **Iros a la mierda!

**Sirius Black: **Pues nada... Se fue...

**Peter Pettigrew: **Sirius, a qué hora habías quedado con McDonald?

**Sirius Black: **Ostias! Que llego tarde! ESPÉRAME, REMUS!

**Peter Pettigrew: **Otro que se va... James, estás bien?

**James Potter: **NO SE NECESITA UN ÉXTASIS PARA SABER QUE NO ESTOY BIEN, PETER! Ahí va... Un mensaje...

**Peter Pettigrew: **De quién?

**James Potter: **De Emmeline Vance... Pone "quieres ir conmigo a las Tres Escobas?"

**Peter Pettigrew: **Hoy es San Valentín?!

**James Potter: **No... Que yo sepa... Espera, que hay más... "Es que mi bombón se ha ido con la pelandrusca de Evans y no encuentro un compañero de acuerdo a su intelecto y tú eres el menos tonto del grupo"

**Peter Pettigrew: **Eso último ha sonado a insulto...

**James Potter: **HA INSULTADO A MI LILY! HOY VA A VER DOS ASESINATOS! LUEGO TE VEO, PETER!

**Peter Pettigrew: **Vale... Pues iré a Zonko yo solo... :)

...

**Sirius Black: **Tíos, estoy con McDonald en Honeydukes! Hay nuevas chocolatinas explosivas y nuevos cromos de las ranas de chocolate! Queréis algo?

**Remus Lupin: **Quiero el chocolate que me quitaste en el desayuno.

**James Potter: **Tú lo que quieres es que te dé una hostia con la escoba!

**Sirius Black: **Vale ya, chicos! Que me estropeais la cita :)

**James Potter: **Vete-a-la-mierda!

**Sirius Black: **Si me dices dónde estás, voy :D

**James Potter: **TU PADRE!

**Sirius Black: **No... Mi padre no... Tú, Jimmy... Quiero saber dónde estás tú...

**Remus Lupin: **Sirius, mi chocolate

**Sirius Black: **Que sí, que sí... Una tableta de chocolate...

**Remus Lupin: **Solo una?

**Sirius Black: **No... Si quieres toda la tienda! Sólo te quité un trozo!

**Remus Lupin: **Uno tras otro!

**Sirius Black: **Dos tabletas y tres ranas de chocolate

**Remus Lupin: **Que después tendré que compartir...

**Sirius Black: **Jimmy, quieres algo?

**James Potter: **Un palo afilado

**Sirius Black: **Con eso se mata a los vampiros! para matar a Remus necesitas algo de plata! escucha más en DCAO

**Remus Lupin: **Tú da ideas...

...

**Peter Pettigrew: **Hola, estoy en Zonko :)

**James Potter: **Qué tal te va?

**Peter Pettigrew: **No muy bien... Hay mucha gente aquí dentro... Cómo van vuestras citas?

**Sirius Black: **Genial!

**James Potter: **Aterradora...

**Peter Pettigrew: **Aahh... Por cierto, queréis que compre algo?

**Sirius Black: **Pues ahora que lo dices, SÍ! Necesitamos más petardos! A que sí, Jimmy?

**James Potter: **Sí... Los últimos los gastamos con Lucius Malfoy :)

**Sirius Black: **ÉPICO! JAJAJAJAJAJJ XDXDXD

**Remus Lupin: **Pero esta vez no los escondáis debajo de mi cama, por favor

**Sirius Black: **Es que nadie sospecha de ti, Remus :) El otro día entró McGonagall y miró las camas de James, Peter y la mía con un aparato que tiene Filch cuando nos persigue por los pasillos

**James Potter: **Si sugerimos sitios donde esconderlos, yo aporto la boca de Remus... PERO ENCENDIDOS!

**Sirius Black:** ...

**Remus Lupin: **...

**Sirius Black: **Te has pasado, tío...

**Peter Pettigrew: **Entonces, los compro?

**James Potter: **QUE SÍ, PESADO!

...

**Remus Lupin: **James, que haces en las Tres Escobas con Vance?!

**James Potter: **Ponerte los cuernos a ti también! JA

**Remus Lupin: **Si no me gusta...

**James Potter: **Y Lily?! Te la has comido?!

**Remus Lupin: **No... Está pidiendo dos cerveza de mantequilla...

**James Potter: **Y esos pergaminos que tienes en la mesa? No te dedicarás a escribirla poemas, verdad?! Te castro!

**Remus Lupin: **No! Es que...

**James Potter: **Ese es Sirius?

**Remus Lupin: **Sí

**Sirius Black: **McDonald me ha dicho que venga aquí... Y ha traído montones de pergaminos...

**James Potter: **Sí... Vance también ha traído pergaminos...

**Remus Lupin: **Eso es porque...

**Peter Pettigrew: **Hola! Estoy detrás tuyo, Sirius!

**Sirius Black: **Vienes a espiarnos?!

**Peter Pettigrew: **No! Es que en Zonko me encontré con una chica de Hufflepuff de nuestro año y me ha invitado a las Tres Escobas

**Sirius Black: **También están Alice y Frank...

**James Potter: **Es que hay hoy rebajas o qué?!

**Remus Lupin: **No os habéis enterado? Es para hacer el trabajo de Slughorn!

**Peter Pettigrew: **Trabajo?

**James Potter: **Slughorn?

**Sirius Black: **Me he perdido...

**Remus Lupin: **Al final de la clase, pidió hacer parejas y dejó a las chicas escoger... Nos han traído a las Tres Escobas para hacer la redacción de Pociones por parejas

**James Potter: **...

**Peter Pettigrew: **...

**Sirius Black: **Me estás diciendo que tengo que hacer deberes un sábado?

**Remus Lupin: **Sí

**James Potter: **No es una cita? Ninguna pareja va de cita?

**Remus Lupin: **Exacto

**James Potter: **Tío... Remus... Siento mucho lo que te hice por la noche en la Sala Común...

**Remus Lupin: **Casi me matas, pero te perdono :)

**James Potter: **Y siento mucho haberte pegado con la almohada

**Remus Lupin: **No pasa nada :)

**James Potter: **Y haberte dejado tu uniforme en el Sauce Boxeador

**Remus Lupin: **QUE HAS HECHO QUÉ?! Y CÓMO?!

**James Potter: **Nada! Sólo con una escoba, una armadura y algo de paciencia :)

**Peter Pettigrew: **Remus, perdónale, por favor...

**James Potter: **Eso! O sino chillo lo que eres :)

**Remus Lupin: **... De acuerdo...

**James Potter: **Mi querido amigo! No te doy un beso porque todo Hogwarts está aquí y pensaría mal! :D Procura que Lily saque un 100

**Remus Lupin: **Y tú haz que Vance saque un -50

**James Potter: **JAJAJAJAJ Hecho XD

**Peter Pettigrew: **Yo que estaba feliz de tener una cita... Pero algo es algo :)

**James Potter: **Sirius! Remus y yo volvemos a ser amigos!

**Sirius Black: **ME DA IGUAL VUESTRA PUÑETERA AMISTAD! A MÍ NADIE ME MANDA HACER DEBERES UN SÁBADO! ES LA PEOR CITA DE MI VIDA!

**Remus Lupin: **Se intercambia los papeles :)

**James Potter: **XDXDXD

**Sirius Black: **OJALÁ OS AHOGUÉIS CON LA CERVEZA DE MANTEQUILLA!

**James Potter: **Por los mejores amigos que existen :) A vuestra salud :)

**Remus Lupin: **Igualmente :)

**Peter Pettigrew: **:)

**Sirius Black: **Muérete...

_**ME ALEGRÉ TANTO AL VER QUE HAY MUCHA GENTE QUE SIGUE ESTA HISTORIA... :) COMENZÓ COMO SIRIUS COMENZÓ EL GRUPO DE WHATSAP, POR PURO ABURRIMIENTO, Y NUNCA PENSÉ QUE LO SEGUIRÍA TANTA GENTE! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VUESTROS COMENTARIOS: GELYGIRL, EYE'SMOON, LA OTAKU QUE LEE LIBROS, SERENAMILETO, NATY LYNX, LADY ELIZ, LAVIDA 134 Y SISA LUPIN! Y GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA! **_

_**HASTA QUE NOS VOLVAMOS A LEER :D**_

_**TODO COMENTARIO ES BIEN RECIBIDO! :D**_


	6. 3º Año: Pociones

_**GRUPO: LOS MERODEADORES**_

**James Potter: **Tíos... Hay alguien vivo?

**Peter Pettigrew: **Hola, James :)

**Sirius Black: **Ni hola ni leches, Peter! Es lunes, primera hora! Suma eso!

**James Potter: **Eso es igual a un Sirius Black cabreado! XDXDXD

**Sirius Black: **TE VOY A METER LA CABEZA EN EL CALDERO Y NADIE VOLDERÁ A VER TU ASQUEROSO PELO EN LA VIDA, POTTER! INCLUSO TU HIJO NACERÁ CON UN CALDERO POR CABEZA!

**James Potter: **Hazlo y ya de paso lo ponemos de icono del grupo :D

**Sirius Black: **Es verdad! Qué clase de grupo somos si no tenemos una foto de grupo!?

_James Potter ha cambiado el icono del grupo_

**James Potter: **Esta es perfecta XD

**Peter Pettigrew: **Es Sirius en calzoncillos?

**James Potter: **100 puntos para Pettigrew!

**Sirius Black: **ME VOY A CAGAR EN TUS MUERTOS! QUITA ESO AHORA MISMO!

**James Potter: **Ni que McGonagall fuera a quitarnos los cacharros jajajajaj

_Sirius Black ha cambiado el icono del grupo_

**Sirius Black: **He aquí Jimmy giñiendo a las tres de la madrugada :)

**Peter Pettigrew: **O_O! Ostras...

**James Potter: **DESDE CUANDO TENEMOS CÁMARAS ESCONDIDAS EN LOS BAÑOS?!

**Sirius Black: **Desde que te veo ir al baño por las noches :)

**James Potter: **Vale que te guste, pero esto ya es... Enfermizo...

**Sirius Black: **ME VOY A CAGAR EN TU MALDITA CALAVERA!

**Peter Pettigrew: **Esperad, chico! Yo tengo una...

_Peter Pettigrew ha cambiado el icono del grupo_

**James Potter: **...

**Sirius Black: **...

**James Potter: **Retiro lo dicho, Sirius... Es Peter el enfermo...

**Peter Pettigrew: **No os gusta?! :(

**Sirius Black: **A ver cómo te lo explico... Esto es un grupo de chicos con pelo en pecho y... QUE COÑO PINTA UN PUÑETERO UNICORNIO ROSA CON CORAZONCITOS!?

**Peter Pettigrew: **Es mono... :(

**Remus Lupin: **No se si me he confundido de grupo o es que os habéis caído de la cama y ya no tenéis cura...

**James Potter: **Tío, Remus! Pensé que estabas potando en el caldero!

**Sirius Black: **Estás más blanco que Peeves!

**Peter Pettigrew: **Remus! Diles que es mono mi unicornio!

**James Potter: **...

**Sirius Black: **Creo que está volviendo a vomitar... Y mira como lo agarra Evans!

**James Potter: **Es solo esta hora, Sirius... Solo esta hora...

**Sirius Black: **Sí... Claro... Por ahí entra Slughorn! Suerte a todos!

**James Potter: **Gracias :)

**Peter Pettigrew: **Igualmente :) ... Mi unicornio mola!

...

**Sirius Black: **Jimmy, todo irá bien! Ánimo, que ahora te toca a ti!

**James Potter: **No me toques los huevos...

**Sirius Black: **Tú sigue la redacción de Vance y todo saldrá bien!

**James Potter: **Sí...

**Sirius Black: **Y no te pongas nervioso!

**James Potter: **Ok...

**Sirius Black: **Y ni se te ocurra mirar a Remus

**James Potter: **Por qué?

**Sirius Black: **De un momento a otro se cae en los brazos de Evans... COÑO, JIMMY, MÁS DISCRETO!

**Peter Pettigrew: **Casi mete la cabeza de Vance en el caldero...

**Sirius Black: **Se les debería haber caído el trabajo en la poción jajajaj

**Peter Pettigrew: **jajajajaj

**Sirius Black: **Has oído esa parte?! eso lo ha tenido que escribir Jimmy! XDXDXD las hojas son verdes, así que, por narices, la poción debe ser verde XDXDXDXD

**Peter Pettigrew: **Razón no le falta jajaja...

**Sirius Black: **Mira que cara se le ha quedado a Vance! La poción será verde, pero su cara parece un tomate de esos cherries! Remus, le debes una!

**Remus Lupin: **Lo sé... Ya se la devolveré...

**Sirius Black: **Cómo estás?

**Remus Lupin: **Fatal...

**Sirius Black: **Allá va... A vomitar otra vez... ES POR CULPA DE TU PONNY CURSI, PETER! HACE DAÑO A LA VISTA Y ESTÁ MATANDO POCO A POCO A REMUS!

**Peter Pettigrew: **No es verdad! Y es un unicornio!

**James Potter: **Slughorn nos ha puesto un 30 jajajaj Y he tenido que quitar el caldero para que no se suicide Vance jajajaj

**Sirius Black: **A Remus no le hubiera importadojajajaj Ojo, que me toca... Se va a enterar la MacDonald esta por hacerme trabajar un sábado...

...

**James Potter: **Sirius... Hola... Sirius... Calzoncillos... A Sirius le gusta Peter...

**Sirius Black: **QUIERES CALLARTE?! QUE LE TENGO DELANTE!

**James Potter: **Creo que Slughorn se está compadeciendo de MacDonald por el compañero tan bueno que tiene jajajaja

**Sirius Black: **Aún no has visto nada...

**Peter Pettigrew:** A nadie le gusta mi unicornio? :(

**James Potter: **No es el momento Peter! Mira, MacDonald se está poniendo roja...

**Peter Pettigrew: **Es verdad lo que he oído?! O_O

**James Potter: **jajajajaj para hacer la poción de envejecimiento, se necesita pelo de varios viejos, en especial de Dumbledore, McGonagall y Slughorn jajajajajaja GRANDE, SIRIUS BLACK!

**Peter Pettigrew: **No aprueba ni loco

**James Potter: **QUE LE AHOGA EN EL CALDERO!

**Peter Pettigrew: **Oh, no!

**Sirius Black: **Hola, tíos! Vaya fuerza tiene la chica! Casi me parte la cabeza en dos cuando se giró la morsa!

**James Potter: **Qué tal, genio de las pociones?

**Sirius Black: **un 10, pero creo que es regalado :)

**James Potter: **Algún día debemos hacer esa poción ajjaja

**Sirius Black: **Yo no meto la mano en la barba de Dumbledore ni muerto! Me puede comer!

**Peter Pettigrew: **chicos... me toca...

**Sirius Black: **A TI NO TE HABLO POR TU RIDÍCULO PONNNYCORNIO!

**Peter Pettigrew: **Unicornio...

...

**James Potter: **Le toca a Lily! Ánimo, cariño!

**Sirius Black: **Y a Remus, no?

**James Potter: **Sip... También...

**Peter Pettigrew: **No queréis saber lo que he sacado?

**James Potter: **No importa...

**Sirius Black: **A lo mejor a tu caballo amorfo si le importa!

**Peter Pettigrew: **Unicornio!

**James Potter: **Tíos... Es cierto lo que he visto?

**Sirius Black: **REMUS HA POTADO ENCIMA DE SLUGHORN! EL PUTO AMO!

**James Potter: **TE ADORO, REMUS JOHN LUPIN! VOY A HACER UN ALTAR EN TU HONOR!

**Peter Pettigrew: **Aún así, les ha dado un 100...

**Sirius Black: **Se lo diré a MacDonald! Para sacar un 100 no hay que trabajar los sábados... HAY QUE POTAR AL PROFE ENCIMA! JAJAJAJ

**James Potter: **Qué cruel eres! jajajaj Pero cuidado no te vuelva a meter la cabeza en el caldero o serás tú quien tengas hijos cabeza-calderos ajjajaja

**Sirius Black: **Cabeza-calderos? No se te ocurría algo mejor?

**James Potter: **Todas mis energías las puse en este trabajo jajaja XDXDD

**Sirius Black: **Y vaya si se ha notado XDXDXD

...

**James Potter: **POR FIN NOS VAMOS DE LAS APESTOSAS MAZMORRAS!

**Sirius Black: **Jimmy, sujeta bien a Remus que se nos va!

**James Potter: **Todo por culpa del centauro de Peter!

**Sirius Black: **ESO! Y no, Remus, no podemos dejar estos cacharros para sujetarte :)

**Peter Pettigrew: **Pero si mi unicornio mola...

**James Potter: **A lo mejor a Quejicus y Malfoy sí les mola... Has probado en preguntarles?

**Sirius Black: **JAJJAJAJ Será el nuevo icono del grupo de Slytherin ajajajja

**James Potter: **Tío, que hemos tirado a Remus de cabeza al suelo! O_O

**Sirius Black: **NO TE MUERAS, TÍO! SOMOS AMIGOS!

**James Potter: **Por ahí va Lily! Adiós, chavales!

**Sirius Black: **NO TE VAYAS! SI VES LA LUZ, NO LA SIGAS!

**Peter Pettigrew: **Y es un unicornio!

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS: SISA LUPIN, HIGH FLYING BIRD, GELYGIRL, NEKO Y SERENAMILETO! :D**_

_**Y A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA! MUCHAS GRACIAS!**_

_**ESTA HISTORIA LA CREÉ CON LA INTENCIÓN DE SACAR UNA SONRISA A QUIEN LO LEA, Y ESPERO QUE LO ESTÉ CONSIGUIENDO! POR VUESTROS COMENTARIOS, VEO QUE SÍ :D**_

_**¡TODO COMENTARIO ES BIEN RECIBIDO! :D**_


	7. 3º Año: Encantamientos

_**GRUPO: LOS MERODEADORES**_

**James Potter: **Aquí James Potter reportando desde la otra punta de la clase de Encantamientos...

**Sirius Black: **Tío, si no me llegas a decir que era Jimmy, hubiera pensado que eras Dumbledore jajajaj

**Peter Pettigrew: **Pero si pone el nombre de quien lo dice, Sirius...

**Sirius Black: **Por eso! Porque es obvio! Ains, Peter... No te estarás volviendo un repelente como Remus?!

**Remus Lupin: **Estoy aquí, por si no te has dado cuenta...

**Sirius Black: **JOHN! ESTÁS BIEN!

**Remus Lupin: **Teniendo en cuenta que antes me partí la nariz porque a ciertas personas les dio por soltarme, sí... Y no me llames por mi segundo nombre!

**James Potter: **Tío... Es que estaba Lily... Y su aura celestial me cegó :3

**Sirius Black: **Más de lo que estás, TOPO!

**James Potter: **SUBNORMAL!

**Sirius Black: **Esperad un momento, que he oído algo en el suelo... Nada, no era nada... Es que es casi imposible chatear en Encantamientos con Flitwick...

**James Potter: **Claro, como es tan alto y se le ve jajajaj

**Peter Pettigrew: **Pero si es bajito!

**James Potter: **S-a-r-c-a-s-m-o

**Sirius Black: **Y QUITA TU PONNY AMARICONADO YA!

**Peter Pettigrew: **No!

**James Potter: **Sirius, se nos rebela

**Sirius Black: **REMUS, DÍ ALGO!

**Remus Lupin: **algo

**Sirius Black: **CON SENTIDO!

**Remus Lupin: **chocolate

**Sirius Black: **A éste se le ha roto la cabeza al besar el suelo

**James Potter: **Mira, Remus! Ya puedes ir presumiendo a Vance de que ya has besado algo XDXDXD

**Remus Lupin: **muy graciosos... os importaría hacer el encantamiento ya?

**Sirius Black: **Vamos a ver, hijo mío... Te tengo al lado y no paras de decirme que es _Wingardium LeviOsa_, no _Wingardium LeviosA_!

**Remus Lupin: **Y es la verdad

**Sirius Black: **Menos mal que las futuras generaciones no tendrán que aguantarte diciendo esta chorrada

**Remus Lupin: **Seguro que no seré el único en decirlo...

**Peter Pettigrew: **Mirad, chicos! Mi pluma vuela!

**Sirius Black: **A TI NO TE HABLO, AFEMINADO!

**James Potter: **Mira, Peter, la mía también...

**Remus Lupin: **No consiste en cogerla con la mano y lanzarla, James...

**James Potter: **Pero ha volado

**Remus Lupin: **ains...

**Sirius Black: **Por cierto, Remus... Y tú cuando lo vas a hacer?

**James Potter: **Eso... No lo has intentado aún

**Remus Lupin: **Es que... estoy un poco mareado...

**Sirius Black: **Si le echaste la primera papilla a Slughorn encima! Ya no te debe quedar nada en el buche!

**James Potter: **QUÉ GRANDE FUE AQUELLO!

**Peter Pettigrew: **jajajaj

**Sirius Black: **amariconado

**Remus Lupin: **hoy hay luna llena, así que si os importa...

**James Potter: **CLARO! POR QUÉ NO SE ME HABÍA OCURRIDO?!

_James Potter ha cambiado el icono del grupo_

**Sirius Black: **Y esa esfera, Jimmy? No te habrás enamorado de la de Adivinación? :)

**James Potter: **Ay, no, cariño... Yo sólo te quiero a ti :)

**Sirius Black: **Vete a freir puerros!

**Remus Lupin: **quita eso. ahora. inmediatamente.

**James Potter: **Por qué? ha sido la luna llena lo que nos ha unido! yo voto por que sea nuestro icono :)

**Sirius Black: **me parece mejor que el centauro rosa de Peter :)

**Peter Pettigrew: **EEEHHH

**Remus Lupin: **Pues yo prefiero el unicornio.

**Sirius Black: **EEHH?! FUERA DE AQUÍ, REMUS! NO QUEREMOS MARIQUITAS Y NIÑITAS EN ESTE GRUPO!

**Remus Lupin: **Borradme si queréis, pero que sepáis que la luna llena no sería vuestro icono si no estoy yo

**James Potter: **Tiene razón, tío...

**Sirius Black: **Joder, que listo es este niño...

**Peter Pettigrew: **Quieres que te pase la foto del unicornio, Remus? :)

**Remus Lupin: **Qué?

**James Potter: **JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA RESPIRA, SIRIUS AJAJAJAJAJJAJA QUE SE NOS MUERE JAAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJ

**Sirius Black: **UN HOMBRE LOBO AFEMINADO JAJAJAJAJAJ JIMMY, VEN A HACERME EL BOCA-BOCA AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**James Potter: **Y SE LO PASAS A VANCE CUANDO VAYAS A LIGAR AJAJAJAJ

**Sirius Black: **SOLO SI QUIERES ESPANTARLA AJAJAJJAJA

**Peter Pettigrew: **Entonces... No te gusta mi unicornio, Remus? :(

**Remus Lupin: **Ehh... Pues...

**James Potter: **JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA

**Sirius Black: **JODER, QUE ME MUERO JJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA Y FLITWICH INTENTANDO REANIMAR A JIMMY JAJAJAJAJAJAJ

**Remus Lupin: **Pensará que os habéis echo sin querer un encantamiento de cosquillas

**Sirius Black: **Y ASÍ, SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, ES COMO SE GANA UNA GUERRA AJJAJAJAJAJA A BASE DE PASAR UNICORNIOS A REMUS LUPIN JAJAJAJAJ REMUS X UNICORNIO AJAJAJJAJAJA EL CHOCOLATE ESTARÁ CELOSO AJAJAJAJ Y QUÉ MEZCLA TAN RARA JAJAJAJ UNICORNIO CON HOMBRE LOBO... UN HOMBRE LOBO CON UN CUERNO JAJAJAJAJ

**Remus Lupin: **Viene hacia aquí, Sirius...

**Sirius Black: **QUIÉN? EL UNICORNIO? JAJAJ

**Remus Lupin: **Si le pones un cuerno a Flitwich, puede parecerse a un unicornio si quieres...

**James Potter: **Ay... Esto ha sido lo mejor que ha ocurrido en todo el día... jajaj

**Peter Pettigrew: **Paso o no el unicornio?

**Remus Lupin: **Sí, pásamelo que a Lily le gustan mucho

**James Potter: **Y A MÍ TAMBIEN, PETER!

**Peter Pettigrew: **Sabía que te gustaba, James :D

**Remus Lupin: **Sobre todo a James :)

**Sirius Black: **Ay... mi estómago... qué bueno...

**Peter Pettigrew: **quieres que te lo pase a ti también, Sirius?

**Sirius Black: **por el culo me lo vas a pasar, Peter!

**James Potter: **Bueno, haciendo un alto en esto... Como lleváis lo de levantar la pluma?

**Sirius Black: **Yo sé levantar otra cosa jaja

**Remus Lupin: **SIRIUS!

**James Potter: **QUE ESTÁ PETER!

**Sirius Black: **el libro... mirad

**James Potter: **...

**Remus Lupin: **...

**Peter Pettigrew: **que pensábais que sabía levantar?

**Remus Lupin: **Nada!

**James Potter: **Y tú como vas, Peter?

**Peter Pettigrew: **yo sé levantar mi pluma :)

**Sirius Black: **Solo quedan Jimmy y el lobito :D

**James Potter: **Es que esto es muy difícil, joder! con lo fácil que es cogerlo y ya está!

**Sirius Black: **hablas de algo que hasta el mismo Peter ha conseguido :)

**Peter Pettigrew: **soy bueno :)

**James Potter: **claro... Y Remus tampoco sabe!

**Remus Lupin: **sí que sé

**James Potter: **inténtalo!

**Remus Lupin: **pero...

**Sirius Black: **vamos!

**Remus Lupin: **está bien...

**James Potter: **...

**Sirius Black: **...

**Peter Pettigrew: **...

**Sirius Black: **No me lo puedo creer...

**James Potter: **PETER SABE HACER ALGO QUE REMUS NO SABE! XDXDXD

**Peter Pettigrew: **ni un milímetro se ha movido...

**Remus Lupin: **ES QUE CON LUNA LLENA HOY, MI MAGIA NO SE CONTROLA!

**James Potter: **excusas, excusas jajajaj

**Sirius Black: **oye, maestro, que tú tampoco sabes jajajaj

**James Potter: **sí que sé! ya os lo he demostrado!

**Sirius Black: **sin tocarla

**James Potter: **como quieras

**Peter Pettigrew: **he oído como soplabas, James jajajaj

**James Potter: **jajaj te vas a quedar sin paletos, Peter jajajaja

**Sirius Black: **jajajaj Jimmy tampoco sabe ajajajajaj OSTIA, FLITWICH

...

**Sirius Black: **os juro tíos, que no le he visto llegar... entendéis: "verle" llegar jajajaja

**James Potter: **jajajaj que malo jajajaj

**Sirius Black: **hay que tenerle bajo el pie para darte cuenta de que está ahí jajajaj

**James Potter: **que día más memorable... las respuestas de Sirius y yo en pociones...

**Sirius Black: **innigualables

**James Potter: **la túnica de Slughorn con el desayuno de Remus...

**Sirius Black: **legendario

**James Potter: **el ponny de Peter jajajajjaja

**Sirius Black: **triángulo amoroso con Remus y el chocolate jajajaja

**James Potter: **y ya :)

**Sirius Black: **no... Y UN ENCANTAMIENTO QUE SOLO PETER Y YO SABEMOS HACER! JAJAJAJ

**James Potter: **claro... Y Remus?

**Peter Pettigrew: **se ha ido a la enfermería ya

**Sirius Black: **preguntamos a Dumbledore si va a poner wi-fi en la Casa de los Gritos para que Remus hable con nosotros?

**James Potter: **claro... lo único que nos falta es que nos conteste: hoy tengo hambre de ser humano juajuajua! estás tonto o qué, tío?!

**Peter Pettigrew: **puede que el lobo sea amistoso

**James Potter: **y por qué no vas y le das un abrazo?!

**Sirius Black: **y le rascas la tripita! jajajaj

**James Potter: **a Remus le gusta más que le rasquen la cabeza

**Sirius Black: **es verdad... Jimmy y yo le rascamos la cabeza mientras está dormido y pone cara de felicidad :)

**James Potter: **tíos... en el fondo... me da pena...

**Peter Pettigrew: **sí...

**Sirius Black: **sería buena idea estar con él en la Casa de los Gritos... para hacerle compañía y todo eso...

**James Potter: **y cómo, iluminado?

**Sirius Black: **podemos ponerle un bozal y amarrarlo

**James Potter: **se trata de estar con él, no torturarlo...

**Peter Pettigrew: **y si fueramos animales como él?

**James Potter:** ...

**Sirius Black:** ...

**James Potter: **Pero qué tonterías dices, Peter?

**Sirius Black: **anda, anda... vámonos a la cama que el cansancio empieza a matar a la única neurona que tiene Peter

**James Potter: **buena idea... buenas noches a todos :)

**Peter Pettigrew: **... buenas noches :(

**Sirius Black: **Buenas noches... Y también de parte de Remus :)

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VUESTROS COMENTARIOS: SISA LUPIN, 88, LADY ELIZ, ABBY, NYMPHADORALOVEGOOD Y CAMISOLE!**_

_**Y A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA!**_

_**CADA SEMANA, UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO :D**_

_**¡TODO COMENTARIO ES BIEN RECIBIDO! :)**_


	8. 3º Año: Luna llena

_**GRUPO: LOS MERODEADORES**_

**Peter Pettigrew: **Chicos... No puedo dormir...

**Sirius Black: **Pues te jodes. Yo quiero oír a Remus aullar

**Peter Pettigrew: **Tampoco puedes dormir?

**Sirius Black: **Contigo dando la murga por el grupo... PUES NO!

**James Potter: **Son las 4 de la mañana... Haced el favor de cerrar la ventana y dormir...

**Sirius Black: **ME NIEGO! QUIEN ESTÁ AULLANDO ES NUESTRO AMIGO!

**James Potter: **Que sí, que sí...

**Peter Pettigrew: **Es que... No son los aullidos los que no me dejan dormir...

**Sirius Black: **Qué pasa?! Tu madre tiene que contarte un cuento antes de dormir?!

**James Potter: **Déjale, Peter... Es que no puede pegar ojo...

**Sirius Black: **Y QUE NO TE EXTRAÑE, JIMMY! CON PETER LLORIQUEANDO Y CON REMUS AFINANDO LA VOZ PARA MAGIAVISIÓN, ESE CONCURSO EN DONDE LA GENTE DICE QUE CANTA, SÓLO NOS FALTA A DUMBLEDORE DENTRO DE LA HABITACIÓN CANTANDO UNA NANA!

**James Potter: **Si me pides mi opinión, prefiero a McGonagall contándonos un cuento y dándonos un beso de esos de buenas noches jajajaj

**Sirius Black: **Pero como nadie ha pedido tu opinión, MENDRUGO, no me importa :) Aunque sería asqueroso notar los labios arrugados de McGonagall en la mejilla... Imagínate que alguien se mueve y se lo da en la boca!

**James Potter: **MERLÍN, QUÉ ASCO! borra esa imagen, James, borra esa imagen por tu sano juicio...

**Sirius Black: **Aunque si vamos a estas horas a decirla que si nos lee un cuento, no nos daría un beso... NOS DARÍA UNA OSTIA QUE MARCARÍA UNA ÉPOCA XDXDXD

**James Potter: **LA DE LOS MERODEADORES :D

**Sirius Black: **Exacto!

**Peter Pettigrew: **Chicos... Yo sigo sin poder dormir... :(

**James Potter: **Pues vete a la Casa de los Gritos y dile a Remus que no nos deja dormir y que si, por favor, podría aullar más bajo :)

**Sirius Black: **Seguro que es un lobo muy comprensivo :)

**Peter Pettigrew: **No son por los aullidos... Es que... Mientras andaba, he oído a unos alumnos de Ravenclaw hablar sobre algo... Y la verdad es que me suena mucho ese algo...

**Sirius Black: **Y qué algo es?

**Peter Pettigrew: **Sabéis que es un Sandokán?

**James Potter: **...

**Sirius Black:** ...

**James Potter: **Ni idea, tío...

**Sirius Black: **Joder, que preguntas para las 4 de la mañana!

**Peter Pettigrew: **Me suena a animal... Pero no sé...

**Sirius Black: **Pregúntale a Remus, seguro que lo sabe

**James Potter: **Cuando deje de tener instintos asesinos

**Peter Pettigrew: **Pero quiero saberlo! No puedo dormir!

**Sirius Black: **Es fácil! Cierra los ojos y cuenta unicornios amariconados de esos que tanto te gustan! Y AHORA, A DORMIR TODO EL MUNDO!

...

**James Potter: **Peter... Sabes ya lo que es un Sandokán?

**Peter Pettigrew: **No... Aún no...

**James Potter: **Es que ahora no puedo dormir...

**Sirius Black: **ME VOY A CAGAR EN VUESTRAS MALDITAS CALAVERAS!

**James Potter**: Sabes lo que es un Sandokán, Sirius? Es que me come la curiosidad...

**Sirius Black: **Vas a ser tú el que va a comer, Jimmy, y no va a ser comida!

**James Potter: **Un Sandokán? :)

**Sirius Black: **Ostias y excrementos de hipogrifo!

**Peter Pettigrew: **Podemos preguntar...

**James Potter: **Oh! Yo sé de alguien que puede saberlo!

_Lily Evans se ha unido al grupo_

**James Potter: **Lily! Mi cielo!

**Lily Evans: **Potter! Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?!

**James Potter: **Tenemos una duda y sólo tú puedes aclararla :)

**Lily Evans: **Si es si me voy a casar contigo, la respuesta es NO

_Lily Evans ha dejado el grupo_

**James Potter: **Valió la pena :)

**Sirius Black: **Tío... SEGUIMOS SIN SABER QUÉ ES UN MALDITO SANDOKÁN!

**James Potter: **Ahí va! Se me ha olvidado!

**Sirius Black: **Desde que estás enamorado de Evans, no te reconozco, Jimmy

**James Potter: **Incluso su letra es preciosa en el chat... ahhh...

**Sirius Black: **A éste le ha dado un ictus cerebral de esos que dice Remus que nos da a nosotros... Me toca a mí

_Emmeline Vance se ha unido al grupo_

**Sirius Black: **Es una Ravenclaw, así que por narices, debe saberlo

**Peter Pettigrew: **Bien pensado, Sirius!

**Emmeline Vance: **REMUS! MI AMOR! NO HACÍA FALTA QUE TE DECLARARAS A LAS 4 DE LA MAÑANA! Pero es válido :)

**Sirius Black: **Pues no, querida. Hoy, Remus se encuentra indispuesto :)

**Emmeline Vance: **Y por qué me hablas, Black?

**Sirius Black: **Tenemos una duda...

**Emmeline Vance: **Varias dudas teneis... No entiendo como gente tan inútil y estúpida puede existir en este mundo... Los únicos que sobreviven, según Darwin, son los inteligentes y los que saben adaptarse al cambio... Vosotros sois unos involucionados y...

_Emmeline Vance ha dejado el grupo_

**Sirius Black: **Vete a tomar por saco, niña malcriada! NOS HA LLAMADO INVOLUCIONADOS!

**James Potter: **Y qué es eso?

**Sirius Black: **Ni idea... Ya se lo preguntaremos a Remus

**James Potter: **Siempre le necesitamos cuando no está

**Sirius Black: **Y la mayor parte del tiempo le ignoramos cuando nos explica algo...

**James Potter: **Bueno! Pero ahora lo que nos interesa es saber lo que es un Sandokán!

**Peter Pettigrew: **Chicos! Yo sé quién lo puede saber!

**Sirius Black: **QUIÉNN?! POR EL AMOR DE MERLÍN!

_Albus Dumbledore se ha unido al grupo_

**Sirius Black: **...

**James Potter: **...

**Sirius Black: **LA MADRE QUE LE...!

_Albus Dumbledore ha dejado el grupo_

**Sirius Black: **Vamos a ver, hijo mío... TE HAS CAÍDO DE LA CUNA AL NACER O ES HEREDITARIO!?

**James Potter: **JAJAJAJAJJA XDXDXD

**Sirius Black: **NO HACE GRACIA, JIMMY! ENSERIO, ESTE CHICO TIENE UN PROBLEMA!

**Peter Pettigrew: **Pero nos podría haber ayudado...

**James Potter: **Ya que estamos, Slughorn tampoco parece mala opción jajajaj

**Sirius Black: **Antes me metería con Remus en la Casa de los Gritos y se lo preguntaría al lobo... Y desde cuándo hace que tienes el número de Alby?

**Peter Pettigrew: **Me lo dio porque a él también le gusta el Gobstone :)

**Sirius Black: **Si ya te decía yo, Jimmy... Un juego de ancianos...

**Peter Pettigrew: **Pero yo soy un niño!

**James Potter: **Y Remus también y mira el lobito que tiene ajajja

**Sirius Black: **Ha parado... Creo que se ha quedado afónico...

**James Potter: **No me extraña... Aunque grita mejor que la Señora Gorda jajajjaja

**Sirius Black: **Es verdad ajajaj

**Peter Pettigrew: **Y también mejor que un Sandokán :)

**Sirius Black: **...

**James Potter: **...

**Sirius Black: **Joder, Peter, nos habíamos olvidado de ello y vas tú y lo sueltas!

**James Potter: **Vamos a preguntarle a todo Hogwarts! Alguien debe saberlo

**Sirius Black: **O mejor: Y si nos dormimos y se lo preguntamos a Hagrid mañana? Si es un animal, él lo sabrá

**James Potter: **QUIÉN ERES TÚ Y QUÉ HAS HECHO CON EL BORREGO DE SIRIUS BLACK?!

**Sirius Black: **Soy Nick Casi Decapitado y le he poseído jajajaj

**James Potter: **JAJAJAJ pues mañana se lo preguntamos a Hagrid :)

**Sirius Black: **Perfecto

**James Potter: **Cierra la ventana que Remus parece que ya no tiene ganas de seguir aullando :) Hasta dentro de 4 horas, gente :)

**Sirius Black: **Adiós :)

**Peter Pettigrew: **Pero... No sabemos lo que es un Sandokán aún...

**Sirius Black: **QUE TE DUERMAS, JODER!

**Peter Pettigrew: **Buenas noches...

_**COMO NO VOY A PODER ACTUALIZAR EL JUEVES, SUBO EL CAPÍTULO DE ESTA SEMANA AHORA :)**_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VUESTROS COMENTARIOS: NYMPHADORALOVEGOOD, LEILA ABRIL M.G, VICKYJACINTAWEASLEY, SISA LUPIN Y ALOASA! :D**_

_**Y A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA! ESTOY BASTANTE CONTENTA CON TODA LA GENTE QUE LA SIGUE :DD**_

_**¡TODO COMENTARIO ES BIEN RECIBIDO! :)**_


	9. 3º Año: Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas

_**GRUPO: LOS MERODEADORES**_

**James Potter: **Hola, gente :)

**Sirius Black: **Jimmy, si no dejas el cacharro muggle, el hipogrifo te va a soltar tal coz que te saltarán todos los dientes y, créeme, no quiero perderme la cena buscando tus dientes

**James Potter: **Si fueran los paletos de Peter, sería otro cantar, no? XD

**Sirius Black: **Tío, es que esos paletos brillan en la oscuridad por semejante tamaño jajaj

**Peter Pettigrew: **Oye! Tampoco son tan grandes...

**Sirius Black: **A nosotros no se nos salen de la boca :)

**James Potter: **jajaj cambiando de tema... Habéis preguntado a Hagrid lo del Sandokán?

**Peter Pettigrew: **Sí

**James Potter: **Y QUÉ HA DICHO?!

**Sirius Black: **POR EL AMOR DE MERLÍN!

**Peter Pettigrew: **Que no lo sabe...

**James Potter: **...

**Sirius Black: **...

**James Potter: **Y se hace llamar profesor?

**Sirius Black: **Hay que decírselo a Dumbledore! NO COGER PROFESORES QUE NO SEPAN LO QUE ES UN SANDOKÁN

**Peter Pettigrew: **Y si no es un animal?

**Sirius Black: **Con semejante nombre, creo que es un tigre

**James Potter: **Yo creo que es el malo de esa película muggle donde una chica se hace pasar por un chico para ser samurai o ago así...

**Remus Lupin: **Mulán

**James Potter: **ESO!

**Sirius Black: **Y a ti qué te parece, Remus?

**Remus Lupin: **Un corsario de Asia

**James Potter: **Corsario? Qué es eso?

**Sirius Black: **Está rico?

**Remus Lupin: **Pirata...

**James Potter: **Aahh...

**Peter Pettigrew: **Pues a mí me suena a marca de toallitas :)

**Sirius Black: **De esas de limpiarse el culo?

**Peter Pettigrew: **Sip :)

**James Potter: **...

**Remus Lupin: **...

**Sirius Black: **...

**James Potter: **Y tú, cómo estás, Remus?

**Sirius Black: **Eso

**Peter Pettigrew: **No me ignoréis... :(

**Remus Lupin: **Bueno... Teniendo en cuenta que tengo una costilla rota y nuevas cicatrices... Yo diría que mejor que nunca

**Sirius Black: **Me alegro :D

**James Potter: **Sirius... Sarcasmo

**Sirius Black: **Y cuándo te darán el alta? (Ya lo sabía, Jimmy)

**Remus Lupin: **Durante la tarde. Por cierto, he visto vuestros mensajes en la enfermería y debo deciros que...

**Sirius Black: **JODER! LO HA MATADO!

**Peter Pettigrew: **Ay, mi madre!

**Remus Lupin: **Qué ha pasado?

**Sirius Black: **Estamos con hipogrifos, sabes? Y le toca a Jimmy subir y ha visto a Evans mientras se la levantaba la falda y...

**Remus Lupin: **No se habrá caído del hipogrifo, verdad?!

**Sirius Black: **Nop. La burra de Evans le ha dado una pedrada en la cabeza

**Remus Lupin: **Por mirar a donde no debe... Me parece muy bien.

**Sirius Black: **Tu sensibilidad brilla por su ausencia, Lupin

**Remus Lupin: **Hoy no me encuentro muy sensible hacia los demás, lo siento... Cómo está?

**Sirius Black: **Mal. Se ha guardado la piedra en la mochila porque "la ha tocado Evans y eso no se desperdicia" y no para de gritar que la ama...

**Remus Lupin: **Líbrate de esa piedra o nos la meterá en la habitación

**Sirius Black: **Y se le ocurrirá la brillante idea de dejarla en el suelo y nos la tragaremos descalzos a la una de la mañana cuando vayamos al baño...

**Remus Lupin: **Como el palo ese que se le clavó a Peter en el pie porque había rozado uno de los zapatos de Lily...

**Sirius Black: **Pero eso fue bueno! No le he visto bailar nunca tan bien XD

**Peter Pettigrew: **Pero si me dices que bailo muy bien en fin de curso!

**Sirius Black: **Sarcasmo :D

**James Potter: **Tíos, no puedo... LA AMO CON TODA MI ALMA!

**Remus Lupin: **Menos mal que no está en este grupo...

**Sirius Black: **Por qué no vas y haces la puñetera reverencia, Jimmy?

**James Potter: **Es que la gallina deforme esta me mira mal

**Sirius Black: **Pues nada... Peter, te toca :)

**Peter Pettigrew: **Yo?! Y tú?

**Sirius Black: **VAS A DESOBEDECER UNA ORDEN MÍA, PETTIGREW?!

**James Potter: **TE ECHAMOS DEL GRUPO Y YA NO ERES NUESTRO AMIGO!

**Peter Pettigrew: **Vale... Voy...

**Remus Lupin: **Sois muy malos con Peter...

**Sirius Black: **TÚ CALLA O TE ECHAMOS TAMBIÉN!

**James Potter: **ESO!

**Remus Lupin: **Hacedlo

**Sirius Black: **Tío, odio tu indiferencia

**Remus Lupin: **Porque sé que no lo haréis

**James Potter: **Peter ha muerto...

**Remus Lupin: **Qué?

**Sirius Black: **La gallina lo ha envestido... Ha hecho la reverencia esa extraña y le ha pegado tal hostia que casi le ha colgado de la Torre de Astronomía

**James Potter: **Me toca a mí :)

**Remus Lupin: **VAS A SUBIRTE DESPUÉS DE QUE ATACARA A PETER?!

**James Potter: **Sip :3

**Sirius Black: **Es Potter...

**Remus Lupin: **Es idiota...

**Sirius Black: **Cada día te pareces a tu mujer, Vance... El otro día, nos llamó involucionados! Qué es eso?

**Remus Lupin: **Pues que habéis vuelto atrás en la evolución...

**Sirius Black: **Ehhmm?

**Remus Lupin: **Que sois tontos

**Sirius Black: **Joder, si ya lo sabía yo... Nos insulta todo el rato...

**Peter Pettigrew: **Mirad cómo vuela!

**Sirius Black: **Coño, Jimmy ha conseguido subirse a él!

**Remus Lupin: **Que pena que no pueda verlo... Cómo estás, Peter?

**Peter Pettigrew: **Sólo fue un rasguño :)

**Sirius Black: **Pues antes llorabas a moco tendido...

**James Potter: **TÍOS, HA SIDO ESPECTACULAR! EN UN MOMENTO HA EMPEZADO A DESCENDER Y PENSÉ QUE NOS ÍBAMOS A CAER! PERO NO! Y PENSÉ "TIENE QUE GIÑAR EL CABALLO ESTE"! PERO NO! TOCAMOS EL AGUA! Fue maravilloso :3 Me vio Lily?

**Sirius Black: **Estaría vomitando mientras volabas jajaj

**Peter Pettigrew: **En ese momento, estaba hablando con Snape

**James Potter: **ME VOY A CAGAR EN LA MADRE QUE LO TRAJO AL MUNDO! YO ABRIENDO LOS BRAZOS ESTILO "CHICA DEL BARCO ESE TAN GRANDE QUE SE HUNDIÓ"...

**Remus Lupin: **Titanic

**James Potter: **ESO! Y MIRA ANTES LAS NAPIAS DE QUEJICUS! PODRÍA HABERME AHOSTIADO EN EL INTENTO! Pero no... ES MUCHO MEJOR VER EL PELO GRASIENTO DE QUEJICUS!

**Sirius Black: **Que sí, que sí... Deja sitio a un maestro en cabalgar gallinas deformes, Potter...

**Peter Pettigrew: **Allá va...

**James Potter: **Remus, y tú cómo sabes tanto de películas?

**Remus Lupin: **Mi madre era muggle y las veía con ella...

**James Potter: **JAJAJAJ QUÉ TE HA PASADO, SIRIUS? JAJAJ

**Sirius Black: **He hecho la puñetera reverencia, me ha devuelto la puñetera reverencia, me he ido a subir... Y SE HA PUESTO A MEAR Y ME HE TRAGADO EL SUELO! Esos bichos deberían estar prohibidos por haber intentado matar al único Black con cabeza que existe!

**Remus Lupin: **Entonces, no quiero ni ver al resto de tu familia...

**James Potter: **Retrasados todos XD

**Sirius Black: **Pues claro ajjajaja ... OS VAIS A IR A LA MIERDA LOS DOS! ME ESTÁIS LLAMANDO IMBÉCIL?!

**James Potter: **Es más listo de lo que parece...

**Remus Lupin: **Un sujeto a tener en cuenta...

**James Potter: **jajajaj

**Remus Lupin: **jajaj

**Peter Pettigrew: **De qué os reís?

**Sirius Black: **INVOLUCIONADOS! QUE SOIS UNOS INVOLUCIONADOS!

**Remus Lupin: **Claro... Y por qué os llamó así Vance?

**James Potter: **Peter no sabía lo que era un Sandokán y preguntamos a algunas personas...

**Remus Lupin: **Ya veo...

**Peter Pettigrew: **Tú sabes de todo, Remus!

**James Potter: **QUÉ ES UN SANDOKÁN, REMUS?

**Remus Lupin: **Es el protagonista de la novela escrita por Emilio Salgari. Es un pirata del sudeste asiático.

**James Potter: **Pero qué cosas escuchas tú por el pasillo, Peter?

**Peter Pettigrew: **No sabía que fuera eso...

**Sirius Black: **Pues bien, tanto para sólo eso... Incluso incluimos a Dumbledore en el grupo para que nos lo dijera

**Remus Lupin: **... QUE HICÍSTEIS QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?! O_O

**James Potter: **Tranqui, lo borramos antes de que leyera algo :)

**Sirius Black: **Estás ahí, Remus?

**James Potter: **Creo que se ha desmayado...

**Sirius Black: **Por involucionado :)

**James Potter: **Vas a seguir así todo el día?

**Peter Pettigrew: **Ya sabes, James... Palabra que aprende, palabra que repite durante una semana

**Sirius Black: **Sandokán era un involucionado :)

**Peter Pettigrew: **Y un prestidigitador :)

**James Potter: **...

**Sirius Black: **...

**James Potter: **Qué coño es eso?

**Peter Pettigrew: **No sé

**Sirius Black: **Otra vez no... REMUS!

**Remus Lupin: **Ilusionista

**James Potter: **...

**Sirius Black: **...

**Peter Pettigrew: **...

**Remus Lupin: **Mago...

**James Potter: **SOMOS PRESTIDIGITADORES!

**Sirius Black: **COMO SANDOKÁN, EL INVOLUCIONADO!

**Peter Pettigrew: **Sí!

**Remus Lupin: **Ains, Sandokán era... Qué más da...

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VUESTROS COMENTARIOS: LEILA ABRIL M.G, NYMPHADORALOVEGOOD, VALERY RYDDLE, MIRANDALIGHTWOODO'SHEA, HIGH FLYING BIRD! :D**_

_**Y A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA! CADA DÍA SOMOS MÁS :3**_

_**¡TODO COMENTARIO ES BIEN RECIBIDO!**_


	10. 3º Año: Herbología

_**GRUPO: LOS MERODEADORES**_

**Sirius Black: **Tíos, tengo las manos llenas de mierda. Mierda pura. Con todas las letras

**James Potter: **Pues qué cerdo... Tocando el aparato muggle con esas "manos"

**Sirius Black: **Te estás metiendo con mis manos, Potter?

**James Potter: **Oh... Tú sabrás, "el único Black con cabeza que queda" :)

**Sirius Black: **Para tu información, eres un caso perdido, Potter.

**James Potter: **No tenías otra cosa que decirme? Vas descendiendo en la pirámide de bromistas jajaja

**Sirius Black: **Es que me estoy anestesiando con tanta mierda de por medio! No entiendo como a Sprout le puede gustar andar por la mierda todos los días!

**James Potter: **Puede que la hayan castigado más de una vez a limpiar retretes en la enfermería como a nosotros en su juventud jajajajaj

**Sirius Black: **Juventud?!

**Remus Lupin: **Creo que Sirius acaba de enterarse de que los profesores también fueron niños...

**Sirius Black: **El hijo de su madre de Regulus me ha mentido... Ya verás en verano...

**James Potter: **No me puedo creer que te lo creyeras, Sirius jajajajaj XDXDXD

**Remus Lupin: **Teniendo en cuenta que es Sirius y que la tontería es un hábito suyo de todos los días, yo diría que no es un misterio que se lo creyera, James

**James Potter: **Así se habla, Remus! XDXDXD

**Sirius Black: **CON MUCHAS ENERGÍAS TE VEO ESTA TARDE, LOBITO!

**James Potter: **Es obvio que somos una mala influencia para él, Sirius

**Sirius Black: **Yo creo que es la mierda, que lo inspira a decir tonterías...

**Remus Lupin: **Claro, Black... Es que cuando la miro, me acuerdo de ti :)

**James Potter: **Merlín! Como ha salido hoy de la enfermería! JAJAJAJ XDXDXD

**Sirius Black: **QUÉ COÑO TE HA DADO POMFREY PARA QUE ESTÉS ASÍ?! ZUMO DE MANDRÁGORA?!

**Remus Lupin: **No se te pueden gastar bromas por lo que veo...

**James Potter: **Una cosa es que se las gaste yo y otra, muy diferente, ES QUE LE DEJE EN EVIDENCIA UN CEREBRITO QUE HASTA HACE NADA NO PODÍA ABRIR LA BOCA DELANTE DE DOS PERSONAS AL MISMO TIEMPO XDXDXDXD JAJAJAJA

**Sirius Black: **POTTER!

**Remus Lupin: **Entonces, te he herido el orgullo?

**Sirius Black: **Y tú qué me vas a herir?! Flacucho!

**Remus Lupin: **El cachorro tiene miedo del lobo

**James Potter: **En serio, Remus... Qué te han dado en la enfermería?

**Remus Lupin: **Pues, la verdad, no lo sé...

**Peter Pettigrew: **Yo creo que no es de la enfermería...

**James Potter: **Tío, Peter, dónde estabas?

**Peter Pettigrew: **Estaba echando abono a mi plantita

**Sirius Black: **Abono?

**Remus Lupin: **Mierda

**Sirius Black: **Y AHORA ME LLAMA MIERDA?! Esto se nos escapa de las manos, Jimmy!

**James Potter: **Ya te digo...

**Remus Lupin: **No... Solo digo que el abono es a lo que vosotros llamáis mierda

**James Potter:** ...

**Sirius Black: **...

**James Potter: **Pues eso... Te gustan las plantas, eh Peter?

**Peter Pettigrew: **En mi casa tengo un gran jardín! Os puedo invitar en verano :)

**James Potter: **Uyy... No sé si podré... Tengo... Entrenamiento de Quidditch!

**Remus Lupin: **Pero si no hay quidditch los veranos

**James Potter: **Por qué no cierras la boca un rato? :)

**Peter Pettigrew: **Ahh... Y tú, Sirius?

**Sirius Black: **Me voy a ahorrar una excusa tonta (como la de Jimmy) y te diré que voy a estar masacrando a Regulus y que no me apetece ir

**Remus Lupin: **Tu sinceridad mata, Sirius

**Sirius Black: **A que sí?

**Peter Pettigrew: **Bueno :( Y tú, Remus?

**Remus Lupin: **Yo... Tengo que ayudar en casa

**James Potter: **Todos los días? :)

**Remus Lupin: **Y si cerras ahora tú la boca, James?

**Peter Pettigrew: **No queréis ir ninguno... No os caigo bien... Lo sabía...

**Sirius Black: **Joder, y ahora se pone a llorar

**Remus Lupin: **Eso perjudicará a mi planta... Está echando todas las lágrimas en ella y me la va a estropear

**James Potter: **Sirius... Remus me asusta...

**Sirius Black: **Desde cuándo no te importa los demás, Remus? Fuiste el primero en decir que debíamos poner un comedor social de esos para los niños de primero que no llegaban a la comida

**James Potter: **Por no decir que intentó vender nuestros pantalones que no usábamos para que otros chicos tuvieran de repuesto

**Remus Lupin: **Yo dije todo eso?

**James Potter: **Al comienzo de curso

**Sirius Black: **Era una noche despejada. 1 de septiembre...

**Remus Lupin: **Ya sé cuando empiezan las clases, Sirius! Gracias!

**Sirius Black: **De nada :)

**Remus Lupin: **Lo que me extraña es que sepas tú cuando empiezan...

**Sirius Black: **WTF?! LO SIENTO, JIMMY, PERO ÉSTE MUERE!

**James Potter: **No vale, Remus! Sirius es mío!

**Peter Pettigrew: **A nadie le importa lo que hago?

**James Potter: **NO

**Sirius Black: **NO

**Remus Lupin: **NO

**James Potter: **Peter, le has dado algo a Remus para que esté tan... ido?

**Peter Pettigrew: **Pues... Ay, mi madre...

**James Potter: **QUÉ?

**Peter Pettigrew: **Estaba un poco mareado a la hora de comer y le di un poco de zumo que tenía en la mochila sin saber que era para herbología... Creo que era de mandrágora

**James Potter: **Genial! Nos has drogado a Remus! A ver de quién copiamos ahora en los exámenes finales!

**Peter Pettigrew: **Lo siento :(

**James Potter: **Joder, Sirius... No le des de comer mierda. Bastante con que está ido para que ahora le huela mal el aliento

**Peter Pettigrew: **Creo que no es del aliento de lo que nos debemos preocupar...

**James Potter: **Ah, no? Entonces, de qué?

**Peter Pettigrew: **Es venenoso

**James Potter: **... O_O! SIRIUS, STOP! AHORA VUELVO! QUE POR EL CHAT NO SE ACLARA!

**Peter Pettigrew: **Normal... Tiene el aparato en el suelo...

...

**Sirius Black: **O sea... Que la razón por la que Remus se ha metido conmigo es porque Peter le ha drogado?

**James Potter: **Exacto

**Sirius Black: **Y la razón de que nos haya expulsado de clase a los cuatro es por Peter, por drogar a Remus?

**Remus Lupin: **Muy agudo, Sherlock

**Sirius Black: **Y la razón de que Pomfrey le haya hecho un lavado de estómago a Remus es porque Peter le ha drogado?

**James Potter: **Técnicamente, ha sido porque tú le has dado mierda para comer :)

**Sirius Black: **Pero yo no le hubiera dado mierda si Peter no lo hubiera drogado!

**James Potter: **Ummhhh... Pues sí, ahora que lo dices...

**Sirius Black: **Conclusión: Todo es culpa de Peter

**James Potter: **Bien!

**Sirius Black: **Ya no vamos a tu casa, Peter. Por malo

**Peter Pettigrew: **:((

**Remus Lupin: **Da igual... Si tú no podías salir de tu casa de todas formas... Te tienen encerrado como un perro...

**Sirius Black: **ÉSTE SIGUE CON LOS EFECTOS DE LA MANDRÁGORA?!

**Peter Pettigrew: **Hasta dentro de unas horas, no se le pasará

**James Potter: **Pues nada... Ha soportar a Remus drogado durante toda la tarde

**Remus Lupin: **Sirius... Cabeza buque

**Sirius Black: **Y POR QUÉ LA TOMA CONMIGO?!

**James Potter: **JAJAJAJ Parecéis una pareja de casados JAJAJAJ

**Sirius Black: **Quita, quita! Qué asco! Remus! Subnormal!

**Remus Lupin: **Y qué es eso?

**Sirius Black: **Pues... No lo sé! Pero Vance nos lo llama todos los días, así que debe ser un insulto!

**Remus Lupin: **Significa ser el mejor

**Sirius Black: **... Pues yo soy subnormal y tú no! JAJAJAJAJ Y si me disculpas, MacDonald acaba de pasar por delante mío y no me apetece charlar con gente que no es subnormal como yo

**James Potter: **... Subnormal no significa eso, verdad?

**Remus Lupin: **No... Pero es fácil domar a la civilización inculta

**James Potter: **Eres brillante, Remus... Pero aterrador también... Peter, éste un día llega a Ministro de Magia y nos mete en el zulo a los tres

**Peter Pettigrew: **No te diría yo que no...

**Remus Lupin: **Bueno, tengo que hablar con Vance. Nos vemos

**James Potter: **... Es peor de lo que pensaba, Peter... Hay que destruir esa potingue que le has dado antes de que se propague por todo el colegio... Imagínate si llega hasta Dumbledore y quema el colegio durante el verano!

**Peter Pettigrew: **No, por favor!

**James Potter: **No podríamos volver y... Ya no seríamos amigos :(

**Peter Pettigrew: **NOOOO! AHORA LO DESTRUYO!

**James Potter: **... Pero cuanta razón tiene Remus :) Qué fácil es utilizar a los incultos :) Qué pena que Lily no sea inculta...

...

**Remus Lupin: **Sirius... Subnormal

**Sirius Black: **Gracias, hombre :D

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VUESTROS COMENTARIOS: NYMPHADORALOVEGOOD, SOUL NEKO-NATSU, LEILA ABRIL M.G, KOCHAN Y VICKYJACINTAWEASLEY! Y A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA! :3**_

_**YA HEMOS LLEGADO AL CAPÍTULO 10! A VER SI LLEGAMOS AL 20 :D**_

_**¡TODO COMENTARIO ES BIEN RECIBIDO!**_


	11. 3º Año: Astronomía-Final de curso

_**GRUPO: LOS MERODEADORES**_

**James Potter: **Alguien ve bien por su telescopio? Yo lo veo todo negro

**Sirius Black: **Le has quitado el tapón del final?

**James Potter: **Pues... no

**Sirius Black: **Misterio resuelto :)

**Peter Pettigrew: **Alguien sabe lo que hay que hacer?

**Sirius Black: **Contemplar la belleza de las estrellas, según la profe...

**James Potter: **Pues yo ni veo la belleza esa ni veo las puñeteras estrellas! Creo que he cogido el telescopio de Quejicus!

**Sirius Black: **Pues devuélveselo! Que te denuncia por ladrón! Y por cierto, Remus... YA SÉ LO QUE SIGNIFICA SUBNORMAL!

**Remus Lupin: **Enhorabuena

**Sirius Black: **SE LO DIJE A MACDONALD PARA LIGAR Y ME PARTIÓ LA CARA!

**Remus Lupin: **Por lo menos ella sí que sabía lo que significaba...

**Sirius Black: **SABES QUE ESTAMOS EN LA TORRE DE ASTRONOMÍA, IMBÉCIL?!

**Remus Lupin: **Ah, sí? Yo pensé que dábamos astronomía en la cocina...

**Sirius Black: **TE VOY A EMPUJAR Y TODO VA A PARECER UN ACCIDENTE! YO TE AVISO

**Remus Lupin: **Que sí...

**James Potter: **Te pasa algo?

**Remus Lupin: **La cabeza me da vueltas... Es como si hubiera estado borracho o algo así...

**James Potter: **...

**Sirius Black: **...

**Peter Pettigrew: **...

**Sirius Black: **Tú, borracho?! San Lupin "no toco alcohol nunca"?!

**James Potter: **Estás así por la luna jajajaj como estamos más cerca de ella y todo eso...

**Remus Lupin: **Y por qué me duele el estómago?

**Peter Pettigrew: **Te habrá sentado mal el chocolate

**Sirius Black: **Tío, que mierda de excusa es esa?! A Remus Lupin NUNCA le sentaría mal el chocolate!

**James Potter: **Me lo imagino de profesor traficando con él entre clases... JAJAJAJ

**Sirius Black: **Hey... Yo por un profesor así daría mi brazo... MEJOR A REGULUS QUE NO LE NECESITO

**Remus Lupin: **Esto... Gracias?

**Peter Pettigrew: **Mirad! Una estrella fugaz!

**Sirius Black: **DONDE?!

**James Potter: **Yo no la veo! Mi chisme no funciona! Mi vida es una ruina! Me voy a tirar por la Torre de Astronomía!

**Remus Lupin: **Has probado a ponerte las gafas, James?

**James Potter: **Ahora que lo dices...

**Sirius Black: **JAJAJAJAJ TOPO

**James Potter: **MARICÓN

**Sirius Black: **Ese es Peter y su unicornio

**James Potter: **Ahora sí que veo! Como es que no te pusieron en Ravenclaw, Remus?

**Remus Lupin: **Para salvarme de Vance, seguramente

**Sirius Black: **JAJAJAJAJ TOMA ESA

**James Potter: **Se lo suplicaste al Sombrero Seleccionador?

**Remus Lupin: **Huy, sí... Le dije: "Quiero ir a Gryffindor, en donde está el chico ciego y el macarra."

**James Potter: **Yo no soy un macarra

**Sirius Black: **Y yo no soy un topo! Mi vieja me lleva al oculista mágico todos los años!

**Remus Lupin: **...

**Peter Pettigrew: **Y de mí no dijiste nada?

**Remus Lupin: **Es que... No te ví...

**James Potter: **Estás llamando bajito a Peter?

**Sirius Black: **TE ESTÁ INSULTANDO, PETER! PELEA! PELEA!

**Remus Lupin: **No es eso!

**Peter Pettigrew: **Ya sé que no os importo nada!

**Remus Lupin: **No es cierto, Peter!

**Peter Pettigrew: **No sois mis amigos!

**James Potter: **Si tú lo dices...

**Peter Pettigrew: **ESTOY HARTO DE QUE PASÉIS DE MÍ! PARA VUESTRA IMFORMACIÓN, YO TAMBIÉN PASO DE VOSOSTROS!

**Sirius Black: **Es bueno saberlo! Ahora sé que sigues el culo de Jimmy porque el gordo y feo!

**James Potter: **Y qué tiene que ver mi culo en todo esto?

**Remus Lupin: **Chicos, por favor...

**Peter Pettigrew: **Y NO SOY NINGÚN MARICÓN!

**Sirius Black: **Huyyy... Ha dicho una palabrota...

**Remus Lupin: **Paraos ya los tres!

**James Potter: **No, no! Que me digan qué le pasa a mi culo!

**Sirius Black: **Que es gordo y feo! Lo he dejado claro!

**James Potter: **Habló el que tiene el pelo de una fregona!

**Sirius Black: **DÍMELO ESO A LA CARA! TOPO!

**James Potter: **AHORA MISMO!

**Sirius Black: **TE MATO! POTTER, NUNCA LE GUSTARÁS A EVANS! Y SABES POR QUÉ? PORQUE ERES FEO Y ERES UN TOPO QUE LA PUEDE ATROPELLAR SIN QUERER! A ELLA LA GUSTA QUEJICUS! ABRE LOS OJOS!

**James Potter: **ERES EL PEOR AMIGO QUE HE TENIDO EN MI VIDA, BLACK!

**Remus Lupin: **Si no paráis ahora mismo, me chivo de que tenéis móviles!

**Sirius Black: **YA ESTÁ SAN LUPIN METIENDO LAS NARICES DONDE NO LE LLAMAN! POR QUÉ NO TE VAS A AULLAR UN POCO, GUAPO?! ESE DEBE SER TU LUGAR!

**James Potter: **TE HAS PASADO! PIDE PERDÓN A REMUS!

**Sirius Black: **CUANDO DIGAS QUE MI PELO MOLA!

**James Potter: **ESTO NO ES UNA CUESTIÓN DE PELO, SINO DE AMISTAD!

**Sirius Black: **LLAMAS A ESTO AMISTAD, POTTER?

**James Potter: **SÍ! Y OJALÁ TE HUBIERAN PUESTO EN SLYTHERIN!

**Sirius Black: **ESO HA SIDO UN GOLPE BAJO!

_Peter Pettigrew se ha ido del grupo_

**Sirius Black: **Y ahora éste se va?

**James Potter: **Y no es el único!

_James Potter Se ha ido del grupo_

**Sirius Black: **Pues que os den! Remus... No iba en serio... Lo siento...

**Remus Lupin: **No me hables, Sirius... Ya sé que un monstruo como yo no debe estar con personas...

_Remus Lupin se ha ido del grupo_

**Sirius Black: **Pues... PUES NO PIENSO ESCRIBIROS EN VERANO! ...

...

_James Potter se ha unido_

_Remus Lupin se ha unido_

**James Potter: **Sirius... Estás ahí?

**Sirius Black: **QUE ME DEJÉIS EN PAZ CON MIS ESTRELLITAS!

**James Potter: **Estás llorando? :(

**Sirius Black: **No! Es mentira! Jimmy, por qué lloras?

**James Potter: **Porque no quiero que estés triste! ;(

**Sirius Black: **Joder...

**James Potter: **Siento mucho lo que te he dicho! Siempre serás mi amigo, Sirius! Y me encanta tu pelo!

**Sirius Black: **Pues que sepas que tu culo no es gordo ni feo! y me encantan tus gafas!

**James Potter: **Ya lo sabía ;) Amigos?

**Sirius Black: **SÍII!

**Remus Lupin: **Estáis... Manchando los móviles de lágrimas...

**Sirius Black: **Remus, tío! Siento todo lo que te he dicho! Amigos?

**Remus Lupin: **Y más quisieras...

**James Potter: **Chocolate? :)

**Remus Lupin: **Donde hay que firmar?

**James Potter: **JAJAJAJJA

**Sirius Black: **JAJAJAJ

**Remus Lupin: **Sí, mucho jajajaj pero donde está el chocolate?

**Sirius Black: **Te traeré uno de Londres! Son de los más buenos!

**James Potter: **Ehh! No te olvides de los de Godric's Hollow!

**Sirius Black: **Pero los mejores son los de Honeyduckes...

**James Potter: **Cuanta razón...

**Remus Lupin: **Sí...

**James Potter: **Creo que nos falta alguien...

_Peter Pettigrew se ha unido_

**Peter Pettigrew: **Qué queréis?

**James Potter: **Nada... Pero el grupo debe ser de cuatro... Y nos faltabas... Tú

**Sirius Black: **No soy de disculparme pero... Siento haberte llamado eso... Aunque lo seas...

**Remus Lupin: **SIRIUS!

**Sirius Black: **Lo siento...

**James Potter: **Y también por pasar de ti :) Amigos?

**Peter Pettigrew: **Y por qué tenemos que ser cuatro?

**James Potter: **Pues mira: el líder soy yo, Sirius es el fuerte, Remus es el listo y tú... eres el pequeño que mantiene al grupo unido :3

**Remus Lupin: **Qué bonito, James...

**Sirius Black: **Y por qué tienes que ser tú el líder? Yo hice este grupo!

**James Potter: **Tú ya fuiste el líder en el espionaje a McGonagall para ver si utilizaba zapatillas rosas con gatitos! Me toca a mí!

**Remus Lupin: **Tranquilizáos...

**Peter Pettigrew: **Muchas gracias, chicos :) Querréis ir a mi casa este verano entonces?

**James Potter: **Ups...

**Sirius Black: **Pues...

**Remus Lupin: **Ah...

**Peter Pettigrew: **Bueno... No pasa nada! Pero escribid siempre por el grupo!

**James Potter: **Por supuesto!

**Sirius Black: **No lo dudes!

**Remus Lupin: **:)

**James Potter: **VIVA LOS MERODEADORES!

**Sirius Black: **VIVA!

**Remus Lupin: **Y larga vida a nuestra amistad

**Peter Pettigrew: **ESO

...

**James Potter: **Odio el último día...

**Remus Lupin: **Por las despedidas?

**James Potter: **Porque nunca encuentro mi ropa...

**Remus Lupin: **Si la colocaras en otro sitio que no sea bajo la cama...

**Sirius Black: **No nos la robaras tú, Remus?

**Remus Lupin: **Para qué querría yo vuestra ropa?

**Sirius Black: **Siempre llevas la misma

**Remus Lupin: **Me estás llamando pobre?

**Sirius Black: **Que va! Toma mis pantalones!

**Remus Lupin: **Gracias?

**James Potter: **Y mi camisa! Así puedes tirar esa vieja :)

**Peter Pettigrew: **De lo mío no te vale nada...

**Sirius Black: **Pero qué decís vosotros? Es para el rastrillo de caridad para los niños de primero!

**James Potter: **Eso es una fachada para dar ropa a Remus jajaja

**Remus Lupin: **Pero nunca metéis chocolate...

**James Potter: **Jajajaj

**Sirius Black: **jajajajaj

**Peter Pettigrew: **jajajajaj

...

**James Potter: **Antes de subir al expreso, recordemos este curso...

**Sirius Black: **La creación del grupo en adivinación...

**James Potter: **Lucha contra Remus para que se quedara en el grupo en transformaciones...

**Remus Lupin: **Vuestro castigo en los baños de la enfermería...

**Sirius Black: **Se le quedó marcada la imagen de la mierda...

**James Potter: **Sip

**Peter Pettigrew: **Lucha entre James y Remus por Lily...

**James Potter: **Es día que hicieron a Sirius hacer deberes en sábado...

**Sirius Black: **Ni puta gracia

**James Potter: **La pota de Remus encima de Slughorn en pociones...

**Sirius Black: **Épico

**Peter Pettigrew: **El hechizo que solo Sirius y yo sabemos hacer...

**Sirius Black: **Eso

**Remus Lupin: **Yo sé también. Lo hice en la enfermería cuando estaba mejor

**Sirius Black: **Lupin quitando la ilusión desde tiempos inmemorables...

**James Potter: **El caso del Shandokán...

**Sirius Black: **La gallina deforme que hizo que me comiera el suelo...

**James Potter: **El día que drogamos a Remus y dejó en evidencia a Sirius jajajaj

**Remus Lupin: **QUE ME DROGÁSTEIS?!

**Sirius Black: **Amigos? :)

**James Potter: **Y el día que nuestra amistad se volvió inquebrantable :3

**Remus Lupin: **O el día en que casi la rompimos...

**Sirius Black: **Ya está el pesimista...

**James Potter: **Pero nos falta algo muy importante! Acercaros!

_James Potter ha cambiado el icono del grupo_

**James Potter: **Genial :)

**Sirius Black: **Una foto de los cuatro! por qué no se me había ocurrido?

**Peter Pettigrew: **Yo salgo con los ojos cerrados...

**James Potter: **Pero sales :)

**Remus Lupin: **Mejor que la Luna llena...

**Sirius Black: **Y el unicornio...

**Peter Pettigrew: **Chicos, el tren se mueve...

**Remus Lupin: **QUÉEÉ?!

**James Potter: **Adiós a todos!

**Sirius Black: **Hasta el próximo curso!

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VUESTROS COMENTARIOS: , ZARA TAISHO, SISA LUPIN, KOCHAN Y NYMPHADORALOVEGOOD!**_

_**Y A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA!**_

_**QUE NUEVAS AVENTURAS LES ESPERARÁN A NUESTROS AMIGOS? Y PARA VOSOTROS CUÁL HA SIDO EL MEJOR MOMENTO DEL CURSO? HASTA QUE NOS VOLVAMOS A LEER :D**_

_**¡TODO COMENTARIO ES BIEN RECIBIDO! :D**_


End file.
